


Suicide

by sasukewasameme



Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: The Leaf decide to track Sasuke down and kill him. But what if Sasuke kills himself before they get the chance to?May end up being multi chapter but for now, it's standalone.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695241
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Suicide

Their goal was to hunt Sasuke down and kill him. 

It was Shikamaru's plan. Shikamaru didn't hate the guy but he didn't want there to be a war caused by the Uchiha either. They met Sasuke at a bridge. He was hovering over his red haired teammate who seemed badly injured. But that wasn't the strange thing. The strange thing was that Sasuke looked...sad.

And were those tear tracks under his eyes?

Sasuke wasn't dumb. He knew why the Leaf was there. "So, you've finally come," he said in a voice that sounded broken. The Leaf Shinobi assumed they were just hearing things. After all, Sasuke Uchiha was a sociopath created from trauma that made him apathetic.

He no longer cared anymore.

Kakashi gave the Leaf ninja the order to spread and surround Sasuke. Sasuke didn't so much as flinch. Instead, he stayed there, staring sadly at his teammate. Kakashi and Shikamaru weren't dumb either. 

They saw the concern in Sasuke's eyes. The concern for his teammate. Had he somehow changed? Impossible. No. They needed to leave personal feelings out of this. They convinced themselves to ignore Sasuke's eyes. He was an enemy. He was to be shown no mercy.

Kakashi gave the signal and they started to attack. Kiba went first, using brute force with Akamaru. Shino was next. Throughout the fight, they realized it wasn't much of a fight at all but rather an attack. Fights were two sided. Attacks were one sided.

Sasuke didn't fight back. All he did was dodge their attacks so, really, they were attacking him. Sasuke dodged attacks until the Leaf ninja were getting tired and they laid back for a few minutes. Sasuke took this as his time to talk. 

"The red haired woman. Take her with you." What a sudden thing to say. They already planned on doing so anyways. After all, she had lots of Intel on the enemy. But this sounded like something more. As if Sasuke wanted to protect her. It couldn't be, though. Sasuke was emotionless now.

Sasuke walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down almost longingly. Then, finally, he took his sword out. Sweat dripped from the ninjas' faces. This was it. They prepared for his attack. Sasuke lifted the sword, turned around to face them, and pointed the sword towards them.

Then, surprisingly, instead of running to attack, he stayed in spot and directed the sword towards his own chest. "I'm sorry, brother." He said with true emotion. (But he wasn't supposed to be able to feel, right? Right?) Everything happened so fast. Sasuke quickly plunged the sword into his chest.

Kakashi was the first to do something. He ran at Sasuke, attempting to prevent his suicide. It was funny how things had changed. One moment, they were trying to kill Sasuke. The next, they were trying to save him. 

Sasuke coughed up blood and his vision was getting blurry. He was still at the edge of the bridge. And felt his weight becoming heavier. Kakashi reached him and pulled him from the edge. They collapsed to the ground together and Sakura and Naruto joined them. Kakashi pulled out Sasuke's sword and blood quickly drained from his body. 

The other teams let Team 7 have their moment together and stayed back, watching from aside. Sakura moved to heal Sasuke, only to be stopped by Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto understood. Saving Sasuke would be pointless. If he was brought back to the village, he would likely be executed. 

Maybe he was supposed to die there, on that day. He had nothing left in life. Maybe committing suicide was actually smart. Tears poured from Naruto and Sakura's eyes. Team 7 solemnly watched as their much loved teammate passed on to another life.


End file.
